


Always Right

by malu (orphan_account)



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/malu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>And dammit, he really hates how Iker is always right, but this time, he also feels very lucky.</em><br/>Sergio feels rejected by Cristiano and doesn't see where he went wrong. He's lucky Iker is always there to point him in the right direction...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Right

**Author's Note:**

> **Not real, just playing.**

He reads it in the tabloids when they break up and it kind of hurts. It’s strange and Sergio cannot quite put his finger on it, but something about reading this instead of hearing it from Cris is painful. Because Sergio would have been sure they were close enough for Cris to tell him personally. With a flash of irritation, he realizes that they seem to have grown apart a bit over the past month or so. Somehow, after Christmas and New Year’s it’s not been like it used to, has it? They haven’t been out yet, haven’t talked on the phone. Sure, they’ve been friendly on the pitch, but apparently, something happened to their off-pitch friendship and he finds it hard to figure out, what. There hasn’t been an open disagreement. He doesn’t remember doing anything, actually. But it must have been something he, Sergio, has done. Because one thing Sergio learned about himself and friendships or relationships is that he’s always the one who messes up. Usually, it doesn’t happen on purpose and he used to never remember what he did wrong, but over the years and with the help of Iker and Fer, who’d point his errors out to him – sometimes more, sometimes less politely – he has improved and lately, if he screwed up at all, at least he knew why. This time though, he’s clueless. He doesn’t think there was anything wrong with his Christmas gifts for Cris and his son. And he got a very nice gift from them, too. He also remembered to send a tasteful and nice New Year’s message. Pilar even helped writing that and so he is pretty certain he didn’t mess that up. But then, it still doesn’t explain why Cristiano has been cooler than usual since after the break. Or why he is sitting here with his now cold morning coffee, reading an article that describes in epic – and certainly mostly made-up – detail, how Cristiano and his girlfriend broke up, instead of being at Cristiano’s house with a hangover after discussing said breakup all night and washing it down with booze.

***

It’s a red card and it’s not directed at him. Normally, that would make Sergio grin, at least internally. But not today, not when the player who got it is Cris. And it’s not something to blame on the referee, it’s been damned obvious attack and a well-deserved card. Sergio stands on the pitch, he shakes his head, he’s trying to deny it, but it really happened. His eyes follow Cris when he walks away, head hanging. And that same nagging hurt is back, that feeling of loss that’s been there since a he read that headline and realized that he somehow lost a friend. Cris really seems out of it nowadays. Which okay, most of them do a bit, because losing against Atlético wasn’t on anyone’s agenda. Even if he and Iker are happy for Fer to be back, that’s a bit too much of success. And yeah, it’s not been going great for Real after the winter break. Combine that with a break up, Sergio thinks, and you have all the reasons for Cris to be down. Nonetheless, a month ago he wouldn’t have been hiding in solitude or turning into Hulk on the field, he would have called Sergio and they would have talked it through until Cris felt better. And if that hadn’t helped, they would have drowned Cris’s sorrows. Maybe found him a cute girl at some club. Or had a fun day with the kids. This however, Sergio’s eyes travel to Cris, who is walking into the tunnel now, this is new. And Sergio decides he doesn’t like this. Not at all.

***

He’s not invited to his birthday party and understands the world a little less each day. Pilar hugs him close, when again, he finds out from the papers. It makes him angry. Not because he disapproves of the party as such, it’s actually irritating that the fans do. Loss or not, Cris had a birthday to celebrate, a special one at that and he already couldn’t celebrate on the fifth itself much because of the derby. Now Sergio sees no reason why he couldn’t have his bash. Maybe now more than ever. But he doesn’t see why he wouldn’t be invited, still doesn’t understand how he fell from grace. Pilar tells him not to worry, that it’s probably nothing, but how can it be nothing when he’s not invited to the party? It’s making Sergio angry that he doesn’t understand, that he cannot get a grip of what he’s done wrong. Hell, it’s not like he denies that he has done something wrong. Probably he has. But why doesn’t he see what and how and when?

He tries talking to Pilar, but she doesn’t know Cris very well. She’s more familiar with Iryna. She ends up telling him it’s probably just the stress and the break up. Sergio isn’t buying that one bit. He tries Fer, but it’s similar, because Fer doesn’t know Cris at all. He asks him whether he may have made a move on Iryna or ever noticed Iryna interested in him. That’s nonsense though. And Pilar would have known that. And given him hell if it was true. No, Sergio thinks, jealousy can’t be the issue here. And that’s how he ends up in Iker’s kitchen, both of them nursing a bottle of beer. And Iker looks at him with that strange sparkle in his eyes, that little sparkle that tells Sergio that the goalkeeper knows something but doesn’t want to say it because he thinks Sergio should notice it himself.

”Iker, stop the games and tell me what’s up.”

Sergio is almost growling with frustration.

”Well… first of all, why does it bother you so much? You seem to be thinking about it quite a lot!”

”He was my friend, we were close and I liked hanging out with him.”

”Yeah, but Fer and I are your best friends. He’s a good friend, but not one of your closest circle, not more of a friend than people like Özil, who leave and vanish just like players do sometimes.”

”He hasn’t transferred, he’s here and ignoring me and I hate it.”

”I know, but still, why does it affect you so much?”

And the implication hits him after a moment, it hits him hard. In fact, Sergio has to swallow hard and put down the bottle, because his hands start trembling.

”Iker, you’re not really saying that I-“ Sergio stops, not knowing what exactly he thinks that Iker thinks. _That I want to be more than Cris’s friend? And why is my voice suddenly hoarse?_

”What do you think?”

Iker gives him that smug grin, that annoying “I knew it all along”-face and Sergio thinks about it for a moment, thinks about Cris, notices how he knows too well how Cris looks and smells and feels and he buries his head in his hands, shaking it slowly.

They don’t talk and eventually, Iker puts a glass of whiskey down in front of Sergio’s face. He downs it quickly and cringes at the burn. Then he looks up at the keeper, look serious, the fact that he’s apparently more interested in Ronaldo than he thought established wordlessly.

”But Iker, what the hell did I do to scare him off? I didn’t even realize I want him, so why would he run away from me?”

”Fer.”

”What does Fer-“ And suddenly, Sergio’s face flushes, because yeah, he’s vaguely aware what some people think he does with Fer when they’re alone and he bursts into hysterical laughter.

He cannot stop the chuckles, they come until he has tears in his eyes and then, as suddenly as everything else has fallen into place, he stops and almost chokes.

”Wait, Iker… if you think that’s what bother him, then that means you think he-“ Sergio swallows hard and wipes the tears from his eyes before he finishes the sentence, strangely afraid of the response, “you think he wants me, too?”

Iker doesn’t say a word. He just smiles at him, still the annoying smile that says the keeper knew it all along. And if Sergio wasn’t completely overwhelmed with a myriad of very conflicting emotions right now, he’d be angry. As it is, he just sits there and stares into blank spaces, thoughts swirling. Oh, he has wanted men before, but not since he’s with Pilar. And he’s been faithful, mostly at least. But yeah, the thought of Cristiano… it’s tempting. Iker is right, there’s something, something he wants and it’s more than what they’ve had so far. Kissing the Portuguese… it’s not a bad fantasy, not at all, Sergio thinks, feeling a slight twitch where he shouldn’t feel it right now.

”Take a cab, go to his place, explain.”

Iker gets up and pats his shoulder.

”I have Pilar… we have a kid… I can’t-“

”Bullshit. You know who you really want.” 

Iker presses a phone in his hand, taxi service already dialed. Sergio surrenders… he’s not sure whether to Iker or his own needs, but he gives in.

***

The ride in the taxi has taken too long. But then, a split-second would have been so long. Sergio pays in a hurry, leaving way too much money and he almost runs up to Cris’s door. He rings and waits impatiently, shuffling from one foot to the other. It’s late, after ten, hopefully he’s not asleep yet? But then, there’s light behind the glass door and it opens, revealing a frowning Cristiano in sweatpants and loose T-Shirt and he looks tired and so gorgeous that Sergio could happily snog him senseless here and now. Instead, he steps inside when Cristiano motions for him to. Sergio rummages for the right words, when Cris is now standing there, looking at him expectantly, eyebrows raised.

”It’s late, Sergio. What do you want?”

He sounds a bit annoyed and Sergio swallows hard, hoping Iker has assumed right.

”I’m sorry it took me so long.”

”What?”

Cristiano stares at him, confused and Sergio takes a deep breath and braces himself, all or nothing, either this will fix everything or blow up everything. He squeezes his eyes shut, takes hold of the other’s face and presses his lips against Cristiano’s. 

The world stops turning while they stand there for a moment and Sergio feels his heart thunder and hears his blood rush in his veins. Mentally, he prepares for a punch – until he hears a soft, approving hum from Cristiano and feels the Portuguese kiss back, lips parting almost automatically. Sergio doesn’t object to being pressed against the wall, or to being devoured by his teammate whose lips are surprisingly soft. He tastes like toothpaste and he’s a damned good kisser and when he starts tugging at Sergio’s clothes, undressing seems the only sensible thing to do. His hands explore, too, shedding Cris’s clothes clumsily and mapping the firm muscles of his chest. Their pants get lost on the way to the bedroom and without that they’ve even said a thing, they’re on the bed and rutting against each other like horny teenagers.

”I can’t believe you thought I sleep with Fer,” he whispers, the afterglow wearing off, their stomachs cleaned with Kleenex and Cristiano snuggled against his side.

”I can’t believe you didn’t know I want you,” Cris replies sleepily, head buried against Sergio’s neck.

Cris falls asleep first and Sergio cannot help marveling his face, all peaceful and soft suddenly. He grins sheepishly, taking a last look at his phone. Iker sent a message, explaining that he told Pilar Sergio was staying overnight. And for now, that’s good enough, Sergio thinks, determined to leave the cleaning up of all the mess he made for tomorrow. Right now, he wants to savor the moment. And dammit, he really hates how Iker is always right, but this time, he also feels very lucky.


End file.
